<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nymphetamine Fix by dustysadderdaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095881">Nymphetamine Fix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustysadderdaze/pseuds/dustysadderdaze'>dustysadderdaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Not Religious, Blood, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Pining, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampires, author is not responsible for anything, is that not a tag? it should be a tag, sensual blood drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustysadderdaze/pseuds/dustysadderdaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't think he'd find a home with a vampire. He was wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nymphetamine Fix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I know this might come as a shock to you, as I've been pretty quiet about my writing lately. I've had this fic sitting in my google docs for far too long, too terrified to post it. And you know what? I'm sick of that. So with that being said, please enjoy the fic, and if it's not a ship you enjoy, that's totally okay. You don't HAVE to read it. For everyone that does, thank you. This fic could not have been done without my beta/editor, or my best friend. Thank you to everyone that's supported me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're gonna be okay," the unknown males voice groggily pierced through the fog in Donghyuck's mind. It sounded distorted, and Donghyuck was positive his body was going into shock.</p><p>The shock from being pierced by a bullet settled in not only his stomach but also in his chest. He might be out of it, fading, but he knew one in the chest was almost always fatal, unless you were filthy lucky.</p><p>"This is going to taste awful to you, but I doubt you'll realize that. Just hold still," the voice commanded.</p><p>If Donghyuck had been more aware, he'd taste copper, with a very bitter undertone.</p><p>The stranger held his wrist to his parched and cracked lips, cupping the back of his head so he couldn't pull away. </p><p>It didn’t take long for his body to succumb and blackout, eyes rolling back into his head.</p><p>When he came to, he wasn’t positively sure that he was...actually alive. Everything was in hyper-focus. Things were clearer now, with brighter color and finer detail. Where was he? Was everything he didn’t believe in as an atheist...real? Then why would he be in heaven? Donghyuck sat up, looking down and realizing he was in completely different clothes. A white silk shirt that sat lightly on top of his skin- his skin that was no longer the beautiful melanin he was so used to seeing. No, instead he was a marble white color, no longer able to see the veins that resided in his wrists. The next thing he noticed was this… awful, horrible feeling of intense thirst. Like he hadn’t had liquids in centuries. </p><p>He rolled off the noticeably fluffy, comfortable bed, feet hitting the wooden floor quietly, almost too feline-like. If he’d bothered to look around, he would have noticed he had no reflection in the full-length mirror that stood in the corner of the room.</p><p>He carefully made his way down the hallway, decorated in a minimalistic je ne sais quoi, with beautiful paintings made by skilled hands. </p><p>Was wherever he was empty? Was it some kind of labyrinth? No, those were just myths. He padded through what seemed like the living room until he heard a soft voice behind him.</p><p>“Stop panicking. You’re fine,” it told him, and he spun around sharply on his heel.</p><p>He only vaguely recognized him. Why did he know him? He was sure he wasn’t part of his daily life, not part of the crowd he hung out with. </p><p>“Do you want to tell me where I am? And why is everything so...weird?” he asked haughtily, quivering bottom lip betraying his attitude. He wasn’t scared of him, no.</p><p>“I haven’t even gotten your name yet, and you’re already demanding questions of me...that’s understandable, though. I’m Taeil. You can breathe.” Figure of speech, of course. Vampires had zero need to fill their lungs with oxygen. </p><p>If Donghyuck was still human, his face would be going red from trying not to cry of frustration. He rarely let anyone see his true emotions. “Donghyuck. Can you please just tell me what’s going on? I wanna go home.”</p><p>Home. What an interesting concept. It seemed so far away.</p><p>The man’s features softened, almost as if he pitied him a little bit. “Donghyuck,” his name was sweet on his tongue, warm like a lover’s embrace. “You died a few days ago. I stopped your heart.”</p><p>Utter silence. If he could, he’d be in tears right about now. “You’re screwing with me. There’s absolutely no way in Hell….” his voice trailed off as his mind went a million miles an hour, scrambling to remember the details. </p><p>The stranger, Taeil, filled in for him. “You were shot outside a bar. Whoever shot you just left you there so I swooped in."</p><p>The cogs in his head were turning way too quickly to process and the words that sputtered out were, "Why? Why didn't you just leave me?"</p><p>Taeil shrugged, some sort of unidentifiable emotion lurking in his eyes. He couldn’t very well tell him it was because of the way he’d watched the younger laugh with his group of friends earlier that night- and not in a creepy way. Donghyuck was just captivating and his voice demanded attention. And… well, he was quite loud. “I may be a vampire, but I occasionally have a heart. I know that might be shocking to you, they always did write us as coldhearted creatures,” Taeil’s tone was bored, he couldn’t be fucked with the fact that humans despised vampires, and had written them as horrible villains for centuries.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was a little jaded.</p><p>Donghyuck’s face had gone blank at this point; his brain working fast to connect the dots on everything Taeil had said so far. Props to him, Donghyuck didn’t freak out. Donghyuck didn’t run out of the small, modest house, calling for the residents of the town to raise pitchforks and torches. Instead he just slid to the floor, black hair hanging in his face as he tipped his head down. </p><p>If Donghyuck could cry, he would. His shoulders shook, but nothing came out of the corners of his eyes. He didn’t hate him, no. He didn’t hold this against him. He wept for his family. His friends. Lee Jeno. Na Jaemin. Mark Lee. Those idiots must be worried out of their minds over him.</p><p>Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno, inseparable since birth, who he’d met through their mutual friend, Mark Lee. </p><p>Mark Lee, who he’d practically known since he came out of his mother’s womb. Mark Lee who came over every other night to push his nose into whatever Donghyuck was working on; not that Donghyuck cared much, it was endearing. </p><p>Taeil didn’t approach him. He knew better. He’d give Donghyuck time to cope, as much time as it took. He didn’t want to scare him more than he already had. The first time he tried to change a human, they’d gone devastatingly hysterical and...well. Avoiding going into detail, they hadn’t lived very long. They were gone when the morning sun arose.</p><p>It was painful to clean up all that blood that night.</p><p>Neither of them said a single word for several minutes. The silence was torturous to Donghyuck, considering he could now hear the littlest things. The far away neighing of horses, wagons being dragged through the mud- it was monsoon season- as people went home to their wives and kids. Noises that were so familiar and yet now alien to him now.</p><p>Donghyuck’s emotions were all over the place. They ranged from sadness, to confusion, to the feeling of loss, but never anger. He was the farthest thing from angry, nor did he think he had the emotional capacity for that anyway. Taeil had saved his life, but at what cost?</p><p>“I can never go home again, can I?” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn’t necessarily want his answer, but he had to know the answer.</p><p>Home. Where he had blueprints upon blueprints of things he wanted to see built someday- some outlandish, some actually plausible. Home. Where he had good friends he could go to the pub every weekend and have a good time. Home. Where it was cold more often than not, but he was never miserable. </p><p>Taeil sighed deeply, and that response was enough for Donghyuck to understand the answer. </p><p>He laughed hollowly, peering up at the elder vampire, red eyes glimmering like rubies. “I see.” Those were the only two words he could muster before an indescribable thirst poured over him. Hyuck’s eyes went wide, and his hand flew to his throat. </p><p>Taeil was immediately sitting up, pulling Hyuck into his lap carefully, and pushing his own wrist to Donghyuck’s plump lips- the scar from before was nowhere to be seen, pale skin so perfect and unblemished. “Use your teeth. You still have newborn teeth, but you’ll grow into your fangs eventually. I’ll take you hunting soon, but you have to. For now.”</p><p>Donghyuck tried to protest, having already nicked his tongue earlier from how sharp his canines were. He didn’t want to bite him.</p><p>Taeil pressed even more insistently, murmuring softly, “You have to, Donghyuck. I can’t take you out right now, it’d be too risky. Drink.” Risky for the humans, of course. A newborn is NEVER able to control their thirst. It would be a damn bloody massacre.</p><p>Donghyuck whined quietly before his fangs pierced his skin, the vampire's blood hitting his tongue like rich wine.</p><p>He knew there was a chance of Donghyuck becoming ridiculously attached to him by drinking his blood, but he couldn’t sit there and do nothing while the newborn suffocated with need. </p><p>“That’ll hold you over until the people are asleep and we can safely go hunting.”</p><p>The words were muffled, far away, just like they had been when Donghyuck’s heart had nearly stopped. Donghyuck wasn’t even listening, all he cared about was his hunger being satiated. It wasn’t necessarily an unpleasant taste, though, as one would expect. The liquid was uncomfortably thick but he couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>The next few weeks were agony, but much to Taeil’s surprise, Donghyuck pushed through it with minimal complaints. Taeil taught him to hunt silently, feet making no noise as they stalked through forests at night. Donghyuck enjoyed running barefoot through the grass, sensations indescribable against the pads of his feet, the feeling of not giving a shit coursing through his (dead) veins. He took his thirst in stride and never once made a fuss. Taeil taught him the ways of the vampire world. The Old ones, the original tribes. And of course, why the humans hated their species. Taeil suggested he read the journals he kept from centuries ago, from his old adventures- dating as far back as the Crusades. Yes, his maker was old and very well experienced. Donghyuck never got bored of the stories he’d tell him when Donghyuck laid his head in his lap, stroking his pretty, soft hair.</p><p>Donghyuck always had questions for him. What was it like during the Catholic reign, since Taeil got to travel all around the world? Did vampires REALLY sleep in coffins?  Did they have souls? Taeil was patient, and kind, even when Donghyuck was a little blunt with how he worded things.</p><p>“Taeil,” a soft voice said from Taeil’s doorway a few (fifty) years later as he was sitting down at his desk, feet propped up, some book balanced in his palm, eyes skimming the pages probably far too fast. Taeil’s head shot up and he smiled softly at his companion, standing there with the most awkward facial expression, hands shoved into his pockets.</p><p>He hadn’t changed at all in the time they’d spent together, features still soft, beautiful and angelic. The only thing that had changed was the way he held himself; with the grace, poise, and sophistication of royalty.</p><p>“Yes, Donghyuck?” he replied easily, setting the well-worn book down on the wood.</p><p>However, it seemed like the younger was struggling with the words he wanted to use, keeping his eyes averted to the floor. </p><p>It was endearing, really. A little strange, but understandable. They had been companions for many years now, but Donghyuck was still learning how to speak what was on his mind.</p><p>Taeil chuckled quietly, caramel eyes twinkling with amusement, as he gently goaded him with, “Donghyuck, you can speak whatever is on your mind, love. There’s not a whole lot I can do besides tell you no.” Which, he wouldn’t anyway. It was hard to deny him what he wanted. Especially with that pretty face, and that voice like honey.</p><p>Donghyuck finally looked up at him, tongue making a scarce appearance, gracing his bottom lip briefly. “Can I… try your blood again?”</p><p>Taeil’s eyes widened in shock. He hadn’t expected this, considering he’d figured Donghyuck had forgotten that night. Your first night as a vampire was always traumatizing and nightmarish, from figuring out how to use your fangs without ripping your tongue into shreds, to dealing with your hunger and not going absolutely crazy feral.</p><p>Taeil sat in his chair, analyzing Hyuck quietly. It was taboo, not something many vampires took part in. It’d always been taboo to drink from your maker, although it was said to be very… erotic. “Are you sure?” he asked quietly, uncrossing his legs and sitting up straight. </p><p>Donghyuck nodded firmly, chest rising and falling normally- a habit, for when he had to be around humans. That night was always in the back of his mind, even though it wasn’t a particularly pleasant memory. He remembered the feeling of warmth no longer existing in his body. He remembered the way everything was so bright and suddenly overexposed. He remembered the way he stumbled down his hallways trying to find Taeil, though he didn’t know that’s who he was looking for at the time. He remembered Taeil wrapping both arms around his tiny waist and pulling Donghyuck against him on the couch, urging Donghyuck to feed from him.</p><p>He’d never forget that night. Or the way he tasted. He had to know if the quiet craving inside of him was because of Taeil’s blood, settle it once and for all.</p><p>Taeil tilted his head in a slight nod, granting him the permission he sought. And within the bat of an eyelash, Donghyuck was kneeling in front of where he was sitting, looking up at him with wide eyes. His maker dragged a nail across his forearm, offering it to him and Donghyuck was instantly attached to it.</p><p>He was right. It was Taeil’s blood he craved, which boggled his mind. Taeil had mentioned it was absolutely taboo to feed on another vampire- even more so from the one that turned you. Donghyuck moaned softly against his skin, trying to pace himself- it wouldn’t kill him if he took too much, but it would leave him feeling drained and weakened.</p><p>Moments passed, the only sound passing through their ears being the subtle slurping noises from Donghyuck- he’d always been a teensy bit messy. Never been able to break that habit.</p><p>Taeil gasped, as if brought back to earth in a blinding flash, fisting his hand in his raven hair. “Hyuck, stop,” he’d bestowed the cute nickname on him months after he became his companion, flipping between that and his given name easily. </p><p>Donghyuck wasn’t listening, not one bit. So Taeil had to take matters into his own hands. He pulled on his locks carefully, minding the fact that he could easily injure himself. But Donghyuck was careful about pulling his fangs out, whining brokenly as he leaned back, blood staining his lips.</p><p>It was more than just a little erotic, his eyes hazy from being fed, plump lips parted, and colored crimson. And then the younger surprised him even more. Reaching up, he grabbed Taeil’s head with both hands framing his face and pressed his lips against his. Taeil didn’t even register how gross his own blood tasted to himself, all he could focus on was Donghyuck. Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck’s cold hands gracing his cheeks as if holding a lover.</p><p>Before Taeil could catch up, he was pulling away, looking up at him with wide eyes, staying still as if waiting to hear, “It’s okay.” </p><p>“Be mine?” </p><p>That was all Taeil could think of. All he knew was that he never wanted Donghyuck to leave his side. He didn’t break eye contact with him, as if he would disappear.</p><p>He didn’t answer. All he did was press another soft kiss to his lips, nodding. A few more kisses later- Taeil taking charge, kissing down both sides of his jawline- and he murmured, “Of course.”</p><p>He was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've gotten through the end, thank you. It took a lot of courage to be able to post this. And to the people that will probably have something nasty to say, don't bother. Mind your business.</p><p>Much love,<br/>Allessandra.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>